Trziste
Opće informacije Sustav tržišta je jedan od najvažnijih obilježja eDominations svijeta - glavni izvor zabave, vrlo je važno da svaki igrač dobro razumije tržišne mehanizme u igri. Operacije tržišta jedan su od glavnih izvora profita i potreba igrača. Primjerice, možete kupiti oružje visoke kvalitete, kako biste osvojili više medalja i zlata, ili obratno - prodajte oružje kako biste izravno dobili novac. Sva tržišta su jedinstvena za njihovu zemlju - svaka zemlja posluje s jedinstvenom valutom, svaka zemlja može postaviti posebnu poreznu politiku koja privlači strance ili štiti lokalnu proizvodnju - sve je u skladu s igračima i njihovim načinom igranja i razmišljanja. Izbornik Tržište nalazi se izravno na kartici glavne početne stranice, u direktorij Trgovina. Trgovački centar Trgovački centar je mjesto gdje se sve vrste artikala - od jednostavne hrane niske kvalitete do najkvalitetnijih obrambenih sustava i bolnica - mogu prodati ili kupiti. Možete zapravo pretražiti i prodavati na tržištima sve što vam treba. Da biste kupili, jednostavno trebate prilagoditi izbornik željenoj vrsti stavke te kvalitete. Ako nemate potražnju za kvalitetom, već samo vrstom stavki, jednostavno označite opciju bez zvijezda na izborniku. Svaka stavka u Trgovačkom centru zahtijeva lokalnu valutu da bi se mogla kupiti. Na primjer, ako se nalazite u Peruu, možete kupiti stavke s tržišta pomoću samo lokalne valute. Kupnje možete kupiti sa svih tržišta na svijetu na dva načina: morate imati licencu na tržištu ili putovati u regiju koju zauzima željena zemlja. Prodajni artikli su različiti. Da biste objavili ponudu na inozemnom tržištu (tržište različito od državljanstva vaše zemlje, morate kupiti licencu za to.) Možete kupiti takvu licencu iz vašeg izbornika za pohranu (nalazi se u "Moje zgrade") Svaka takva licenca košta 20 zlata i nema vrijeme - kada ju kupite, zauvijek možete u potpunosti raditi na lokalnim tržištima zemlje, a to možete učiniti bez potrebe putovanja. S istog mjesta poput licence - u izborniku za pohranu mojih objekata - mjesto je koje možete prilagoditi svojim ponudama trgovinskih centara. Za vlastitu zemlju državljanstva možete prodati bez potrebe za licencom. Možete odabrati zemlju u kojoj želite objaviti ponudu (valuta se automatski broji kao odgovarajuća zemlja) i prilagoditi izbornicima stavke koje želite prodati. Svaka vrsta stavki može se objaviti za ponudu. Vrlo je važno reći - svako tržište ima različitu stopu oporezivanja koja se može provjeriti u odjeljku za gospodarstvo pojedinca. Ti porezi uvijek imaju vrijednost, u najmanje 1%. Ova je vrijednost dodana u cijenu koju je prodavatelj postavio i pokriven je klijentom. Na primjer: Postoji porezna stopa od 5% u Kolumbiji za bolnice. Igrač želi prodati bolnicu za 10 000 valuta. Postavio je tu cijenu kao prodajnu cijenu, a na lokalnom tržištu njegova će bolnica biti prikazana kao proizvod koji se prodaje za 10.500 valuta. Ako ga drugi igrač kupi, on plati onim 10 500 valutama, od čega 10 000 prodavača (željenu cijenu) i druge 500 valute odlaze u državnu riznicu, pokrivajući poreznu stopu. Isti postupak vrijedi za sve vrste artikala, uključujući sirovine. Na nacionalnom tržištu stavke prikazane na vrhu imaju prednost prema cijeni. Najniža cijena prikazana je na vrhu. Tržište rada Svaka zemlja ima svoje jedinstveno tržište rada gdje se vlasnici tvrtke mogu boriti za privlačenje radnika i povećanje produktivnosti. Rad je jedna od najznačajnijih dnevnih aktivnosti, koje također od svakodnevnih zadataka zahtijevaju povećanje snage. Zbog toga, za svakog igrača je dobro da ima posao, i to je dobro kad radite za veću plaću. Ovu plaću preuzimate sa tržišta rada. Naravno, najvažnije je da će te prije ili kasnije trebati radnike samo za svoju proizvodnju. I morat ćete se natjecati s drugim industrijskim stručnjacima na istom tržištu. Svaki igrač može raditi više puta dnevno korištenjem kuća i primati više plaća za svoj posao. Stope plaća i porez na rad su nešto što država može regulirati. Porez se uzima iz svake radne aktivnosti, čak i od onih koje obavlja kuća. Po pravilima igre dopušteno je igračima raditi za malu plaču (početni iznosi) ako dobiju povratne predmete ili zlato kao dodatnu isplatu donacijom. Ipak, takvo plaćanje u proizvode ili zlato mora biti razumno ili bi se moglo prihvatiti kao iskorištavanje (što nije dopušteno). Valutna kuća Valutne kuće jedno su od najvažnijih mjesta igre jer se tamo događaju razmjene zlata i valute. Budući da je valuta glavni način za operacije na tržištu i plaćanje plaća, tako postoji zlato-valuta stope. Na kraju, valuta je novac s lokalnom moći, ali za međunarodnu poslovnu i međunarodnu vrijednost zlato je stvar koja je važna. Također, u mnogim slučajevima dobra dobit od lokalnog tržišta u valuti je dobra da se pretvori u dodatne tvornice i proizvodnju, za veće zarade - i ljudi trebaju zamijeniti valutu za zlato i potrošiti u tvrtkama. Svaka valuta kuća je također jedinstvena za zemlju - i ponovno djeluju samo uz sustav lokalne valute. Također, tržišta valuta ne plaća porez. Zemlje koje same također mogu regulirati ovo tržište stvaranjem valuta za trošak zlata (ili time što to ne rade) izdavanjem novca i donacijom zakona, u stopi od 1 zlato = 200 lokalne valute. Uobičajena vrsta bitke je i različitim zemljama da mijenjaju tržišta domaće valute kako bi izazvali ekonomske gubitke prema lokalnom poslovanju, i naravno, ovaj posao također obratno. Pohlepni posao može se promijeniti na isti način, ako imaju dovoljno novca kako bi im omogućili takve velike operacije. Mnogo profita može se obavljati špekulacijama na tržištima, a kada je takva dobitna šteta protivnika još bolja. Zemlje s njihove strane također mogu koristiti određene metode kako bi izbjegli takve aktivnosti, kao što su sustavi donacije i sl. Valutna kuća može puno utjecati na sva druga lokalna tržišta, jer mijenja vrijednost lokalne valute (postoji razlika između valute koja košta 120 cc = 1 zlato i takva koja košta 170 cc = 1 zlato) jer može odbiti standarde gore i dolje plaćanjem i samih troškova. Tržište tvrtke Tržište tvrtke je mjesto gdje se može obaviti razmjena tvrtki za zlato. Ovo je jedino lokalno tržište na kojem valutna valuta uopće ne sudjeluje. Tržište tvrtke je mjesto gdje gospodarstvenici prodaju svoje tvrtke izravno za cijene zlata. Igrači obično mogu vratiti određenu tvrtku za 50% svoje vrijednosti, ali neki ih više vole ažurirati za prodaju i dobiti veću cijenu (primjerice, 70 zlatnih tvrtki bolje je prodati za 50 zlata, a ne raspustiti za 35 zlata). Na istom mjestu, ponekad je prilično dobro i za kupca tvrtke, kako bi dobili željenu tvrtku po nižoj cijeni. Zato je dobro prije nego što kupci kupuju određenu tvrtku kako bi provjerili tržište tvrtki za istu vrstu tvornica kako bi imali jeftiniju kupnju. Ipak, postoje ograničenja za prodaju tvrtki. Igrači ne mogu postaviti na prodaju tvrtke koje su kupljene manje od 10 dana. Također, tvrtke kvalitete Q5 ne mogu se prodavati. Važno je reći da tvrtke koje se prodaju ili kupuju na tržištu tvrtke nisu obvezne državnim porezima, a zlato nije dostupno lokalnoj riznici.